


Welcome To HEL

by hetalianGemini15



Series: Mpreg Oneshots [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: The whole TordMatt mutual mpreg was requested by Preggo Sauce a while ago. Just decided to put it in this form. ILY daughter Sauce.





	1. Beautiful HEL

“HA! Welcome to Hell indeed. It really isn't a joke that we've been. They are missing a letter though.” The four of them laughed, standing in the middle of the hall during the break between classes. He smirked as he leaned against some lockers, both hands tucked into the pockets of his zip up jacket. The other three were talking about the most random things, from classwork to gossip. How the homecoming dance went to just random drama. Glancing to his cell, he stood up straighter from where he was leaning and adjusting how his backpack was on his shoulders. 

“Guys it's nine ten. We should start heading to class.” It was a normal Thursday morning in early October, a little chilly outside but still fine. This weekend was going to be full of horror movies, from b rated films to gore to heart pumping jumpscares. It wasn't every year that October thirteenth was a Friday. Waving goodbye to Matt and Tord as they went their separate ways from himself and Tom, the two brunettes started to one of the few classes they shared together. 

“Hey you feeling okay? You weren't in the conversation like you usually are.” Giving the other a smile, he moved to the rightmost wall to give himself a chance to hold onto the rail. 

“The baby is moving around alot, I'm guessing because I'm due soon but it was uncomfortable and hurt a bit while standing there. I swear I hate the stairs here. Overly crowded before and after third period but shockingly calm most of the rest of the time. I'm glad I learned to leave the school the way I did or I'd be trampled when we're to go to the busses.” Grabbing hold of the hand rail, he kept hold of it as he moved down the stairs with Tom keeping pace next to him. Making it to the bottom of the staircase, both moved through the sea of underclassmen to the back of the horseshoe shaped hallway. Making it into their third class only a moment before the bell, both sat in their seats and took a moment to relax. His third period had a nice teacher, fresh from college and not too strict. Everyone got either an A or a B, even the girl who was out for two and a half weeks last month.

“Other than them moving a lot, is everything alright?” Nodding, the both of them filled out their warm ups before they moved their desks together. This was the only class where they could do this, and not get scolded, another being his ceramics class where Tom hung out with him every once in a while since he was a part day student. The math class was easy, the first half the year would be a refresher from the last year's material. So that meant they wouldn't need to pay too much attention unless they really needed the refresher. 

“Yeah nothing feels too bad. There's a few cramps every once in a while but I guess that's just how they're positioned. I can't believe this, we're going to be parents any day now. I'm both excited and scared though.” Watching as the other nodded, they both had their attention drawn back to the class.

Getting out of the classroom, he felt Tom kiss his forehead before he started the trek to his next period class. He was glad that he technically had this period as a free period, that meant that he could rest for the next forty-five minutes after practically running from the back corner of the school all the way up to the front office and the nurses office. Making it to his destination, he waved to the three office assistants which included that girl from his math class and two others who were trying to figure out their AP calculus homework that was just given to them. Being the nurse's assistant for this period meant that he would help if other students came into the room, but other than that he was able to do whatever. Well usually he would relax, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon with how his unborn was acting. He or she was overly active, he could feel his walls being hit by punches and kicks. Then came another one of those weird cramps, it hurt a little more this time and he dearly hoped that it was just how his son or daughter was positioned or if not that, braxton hicks. Getting a stopwatch up on his phone, he managed to start it at the next cramp.

He only barely managed to get through the period as well as the next, the programming work from his introduction to technology class being an alright distraction from the almost rhythmic pain. He didn't like how often they were, and could be almost certain that they weren't false contractions. This wasn't going to be good. He barely made it to the cafeteria without being shoved, getting to the table after his two other friends. Tord and Matt were practically sitting on each other, the couple holding hands while doing their respective work. He would ask for help or tell the two what was going on with him, but he hadn't ever shared the news with them for fear that they'd freak out over it. 

“Hey Edd aren't you going to go get lunch?” Glancing up from his stopwatch, he shook his head at Tord's question.

“I'm not feeling too well right now. I'll get something later if I feel better.” He hoped the two bought it. Though he really didn't feel well if these were actually contractions, and he didn't feel up to eating. He thought he read something before about not wanting to eat while going through labor. He was seriously considering letting Tom know that he was having contractions, but the other would tell him to tell the office workers. Excusing himself from the table, he moved to go to the bathroom as he got a feeling that if he didn't there'd be a literal bloody mess. Locking himself into the handicap stall, he opened his zip up and pulled his shirt up, smiling as he saw a foot press against his skin. Huffing under his breath, he gave a soft groan as he barely managed to contain the mess of his water breaking. Well this was definitely going to be something hard to explain. Cleaning up as best as he could, he could feel his child sitting low.

Getting back to his friends, they both looked a little paler but he brushed it off as them worrying over a test. He kept the stopwatch up on his phone as the pain got shorter in distance, sending his boyfriend a text to come hang out with him in his eighth period class. Seeing the positive response as the bell for the next class rang, he waited a few moments before getting up and moving to leave the cafeteria. That was easier thought than done, as he practically leaned against the wall to keep from being trampled by the rest of the population. Nearly falling as he tripped over his foot when another contraction ran through his body, he felt a hand grab at his jacket sleeve, keeping him on his feet in the process.

“Hey you alright?” The pale hand belonged to a shorter brunette, her left hand moving to hold the loose sleeve of her hoodie as her right hand held a half empty bottle of water.

“I'm fine, but thanks Mari. Just feeling a little dizzy and tripped over my foot.” She nodded, laughing softly as she walked with him to their seventh period class.

“I understand that too well. That's how I am constantly.” The two of them made it into the classroom not even a minute before the bell, getting into their seats. The class wasn't too bad for the most part, though his muscles relaxed almost too much halfway into the class and he didn't realize till it was almost too late, feeling the head press through his cervix. Trying to keep hold of the situation, he clenched his muscles to hold the shoulders from following the head. The need to push was hard to not listen to, and he was grateful when the bell rang for a transition to his last class of the day. If he could keep like this until the end of the day Tom would be able to drive him home, or at the very least get him into the car to push this kid out. Barely managing to get into the ceramics classroom, he found Mari helping Tom with the math homework and just chatting a little.

“Hey you doing alright? You look a little paler than this morning.” Being pulled into the kiln room by Tom a few minutes later, he held onto a shelf holding drying bowls and cups. Shaking his head lightly, he felt dizzy right before he almost yelped as his body went on autopilot to remove it's inhabitant.

“I think your child wants to move out. I'm trying to keep them in place but I guess that won't work for too much longer.” Hissing softly in pain, he moved one of his hands to rub against his stomach, groaning softly as another contraction tried to force his child lower. He watched as Tom's eyes widened, the other beginning to pace around the small space.

“You're about to give birth and there's no way to get you out of the school early without the staff knowing. I mean I could sneak you out the side door, but we'd have to cross the front of the building in order to get to my car. Do you think you can hold back till I can get you home? Or at least till I can help you to the car?” He could tell that his boyfriend was on the verge of panicking, but there wasn't anything he could do to help.

“I'll try but I can't promise anything, the head dropped into my birth canal during seventh period and if I relax too much the body will follow and I won't be able to stop from getting them out. You should also know that my body is on autopilot so there's not much I can control anymore.” Huffing under his breath a little, he tried pressing his legs together to help his child not move down. Hearing a pair of soft sneakers padding closer, both of them glanced to the doorway to find their classmate standing there, her hands covered in clay and her brown hair pulled back in a low bun. She looked like she was coming to put her project away for the day.

“Is everything okay? I'm sorry that was probably a really dumb question. Is there a way I can help?” She knelt down to put the small pot in her area, putting her tools down with it. He bit down on the fleshy portion of his hand as he felt his body loosen up a little and let the shoulders and the rest of the body slip through his cervix. Tom nearly dismissed her before he spoke up.

“Aren't you in the Biomed program?” She perked up at the question, nodding with a bright smile on her face.

“Yeah I'm in the program. Do you need first aid?” He saw her expression morph into one of confusion, confused why she would be asked that.

“Edd what are you suggesting?” Tom glanced between his boyfriend and their acquaintance, not wanting to believe that the other could suggest such a thing.

“Tom this is happening no matter what, and no offense but I'd rather have someone who actually knows what their doing. And it's not exactly first aid but I guess it's close enough.” The girl glanced between the couple, confused about what was happening. Tom nodded at the statement, understanding what he meant behind his words.

“What exactly is going on?” He sighed at the question, it turning into a soft groan as he felt the baby move further down.

“I'm practically giving birth as we speak. Do you think you can help me? If not that's fine, just please don't tell the teacher what's going on.” Watching a pair of light blue eyes widen, he sighed softly at seeing the girl nod.

“I need to go clean my hands real quick but I'll be right back. Try getting a little more comfortable.” Watching her rush from the room, he felt Tom come over to him and help him onto the floor. He could feel the head starting to crown, gasping softly as he both saw and felt the rounded body part tent his pants a little. Hearing the door to the room close, he looked up to find Mari with her apron on and her blue hoodie over her arm.

“I guess you don't have anything to swaddle him or her in with you. Can you feel where they are?” Nodding, he leaned back against Tom's chest.

“Crowning. Can you help me get my pants off?” Watching a blush cover the girl's face, he felt two sets of hands move over his body, one to move his coat and shirt out of the way and the other unbuttoning his pants and removing them with his boxers. As soon as the clothing was removed he bore down, the head slipping free with ease. It seemed like his body had been able to get more than prepared for this with how long he was trying to delay it. The young woman stared down to her hands as she held the head before using the bottom of her apron to clear his child's face and airways. As he pushed, he could feel his little one as they entered the world, sighing softly as the little body left his with a soft cry at the abnormal temperature of the room.

“It's a little boy.” He was handed his bundled up son, almost fully relaxing as he finally got to see the small newborn who he had carried for so long. Feeling another contraction, he groaned softly in annoyance and confusion. Feeling something large moving through his body, he groaned softly as he felt an urge to push once again.

“T-there's something coming out.” He was exhausted, but there was no way he could lose his consciousness here. In the car on the way home yeah, but not while he was still in the school building. Watching the other two in the room respond to his words, he pushed again feeling the weight move through him. Hearing a gasp from the youngest teen in the room, he watched as she moved quickly. 

“I thought it was just the placenta. You're doing great.” He continued to listen to his body, giving pushes to free himself from the pains. Watching the wannabe doctor pull what he had just pushed out up, he gave a weak smile at the soft whimpers.

“It's a little girl. Congratulations on your set of fraternal twins.” Watching as Tom handed his green zip up to the girl, he smiled as their daughter was handed to her father. The three managed to get set up to hide the now suckling newborns as the two went to the car home. Any of the mess was soaked up by Mari's apron, the girl saying that she would wash it when she got home. Getting everything cleaned up, the three of them walked from the room and out of the classroom, splitting up when she went to get on the bus. As they got into the car and got situated, he couldn't help the smile over his face.

“Would it be understandable if I wanted to make her the godmother? I mean both Tord and Matt would be the godfathers, but she literally helped me give birth to these two next to drying clay and kilns.” He decided not to mention how she helped him in the hall from seventh. He watched Tom smile as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Yeah she was a life saver back there. Kinda made hell beautiful.” He grinned softly feeling the weight of his newborn children asleep under his shirt. Yeah she sure did help to make a beautiful hell.


	2. Secrets Of HEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole TordMatt mutual mpreg was requested by Preggo Sauce a while ago. Just decided to put it in this form. ILY daughter Sauce.

“Guys it's nine ten. We should start heading to class.” He nodded carefully, watching the other couple walk down the hall in the opposite direction. Feeling a hand being clasped in his as he made his way to his next class, he smiled lightly.

“Matt, we've got to get to class.” Watching the taller ginger pout, he smiled a little before moving so the two of them were in the hall between their classes. Pulling his boyfriend's lips down to meet his own, he couldn't help the soft snort.

“So active, almost like they didn't keep us up all night with kicking.” Watching the other chuckle, he placed his hands against each of their stomachs. The small bumps were barely hidden by the loose clothes, it having been harder for the other to hide their practically due progeny. He couldn't stop his own soft laughter at feeling three sets of small feet hitting against the skin keeping two from their sibling.

“Have I told you how much I love your laugh? It's just as adorable as you are.” Feeling freckled hands cup his face, he smiled lightly. Pulling the other back down into a light kiss, he picked up his lighter than normal backpack.

“We can make out during our library period babe. So many words only shared between the pages of books you know~” Kissing Matt's cheek, he walked off to get to his class, glancing back to see the ginger enter his own class. Keeping his phone out while taking notes during both his third and then fourth periods, he couldn't stop himself from texting such messages to his boyfriend, the ginger sending a selfie that made him look like he had been outside during his photography class. Smirking as the bell rang, he packed his things up before making his way past the photography classroom, his arm being pulled back as he laughed.

“You are so getting punished for that.” Watching the bright red against his boyfriend's cheeks, he moved to hold the hand as the two made their way to the library, both entering barely before the bell and signing in. Getting a look from a classmate, they both grinned as the brunette rolled his eyes.

“You fucking horn dogs. Here go put the books back and I'll cover for you.” Thanking the boy the class called chicken wings, they both put their backpacks down behind the desk before taking the cart of books over to a secluded area. He moved to get down onto his knees, helping his boyfriend sit on the floor. Opening the light colored jeans, he was met with a tent behind the thin fabric of his boyfriend's boxers.

Moving aside the fabric, he watched his boyfriend's member spring up and out of its previous confines. Ducking his face down to kiss the head, he watched as Matt bit his lip before taking the cock nearly to the root. It hurt only a little, being used to the position levying the feeling to just discomfort. They had to do this quickly so they wouldn't be caught, a hand being dragged through his hair. Feeling his head being pulled closer to the other's pelvis, he nearly chokes before accidentally biting down. It seemed like that was all that the other needed, warmth sliding down his throat and filling his mouth within an instant. Pulling his mouth off his boyfriend's cock, he made a show of swallowing down the cum as the other cleaned himself up.

They both got cleaned up and stood before a feeling ran down both of their spines, the feeling of something breaking having them both cup their stomachs. Turning a little pale, he looked up to see bright blue hit his silver eyes.

“Did… did our waters just break?” Giving a weak nod at the question, he knew that they'd need to hold their children back until they could get out of this hell to keep it their little secret. Working together to put the books away quickly, he could tell that Matt wasn't having the best time squatting down to get the novels into their correct spots. The contractions were synced between the two of them, keeping slow for the rest of the period until they had gotten to the lunch table. He was practically sitting on Matt's lap to keep them both distracted, his right hand moving a pencil over paper as Matt kept his left hand clasped and a stopwatch. They had a small system worked out, they would squeeze the other's hand to warn about a contraction, usually timing up exactly. Watching their friend come up to the table, he narrowed his eyes in confusion as to why the brunette hadn't gotten food.

“Hey Edd aren't you going to go get lunch?” He watched the other press a button on his phone before glancing up, the taller shaking his head. 

“I'm not feeling too well right now. I'll get something later if I feel better.” Nodding at the response, he went back to ‘working’. Watching as Edd excused himself from the table, he moved back to kiss along Matt's cheek. Feeling the other's hand tighten up quite a bit around his own, he flinched before glancing back to the other.

“Matt is something-”

“The first just moved down. Oh god this hurts. Please help me-” Going wide eyed at his boyfriend's hushed words, he slid off Matt's lap to attempt calming the other down. 

“Hey it'll be alright. The plugs are still in and that means the babies can't come until we let the waters out.” Receiving a nod, he let both his hands run over his boyfriend's stomach. He was doing fine overall, his child just becoming a weight in his gut. They had both gone pale at the revelation, himself continuing to give praise through each of his boyfriend's contraction throughout the rest of the lunch period. Helping Matt up off the lunch bench, he kept to the ginger's side as they walked to the first hallway and their shared seventh class. At this point he was glad that they had the same world history class, not knowing how the two of them would handle being separated while in heavy labor. Getting into the classroom, they moved to sit in the back of the classroom.

“I-I can't last much longer. The head is close and I don't think the plug will last too much longer-” Watching the other wheeze in pain, cutting off his soft talking, he squeezed the pale freckled hand in his. Nodding silently, he leaned forward to be a little closer to the other.

“Let's skip eighth period entirely, we can hide in a bathroom. I'm glad that I thought ahead to make my backpack into a partial diaper bag.” He was exceedingly glad that he had thought to bring such things in his bag, glad that they'd have semi proper supplies. The end of the period couldn't come any sooner, moving to carry both book bags as well as hold his soundlessly whimpering boyfriend's hand. He helped the other get to the bathroom, it nearly being spotless since not many people knew it existed. Walking the other to the handicap stall, he hung up both bags on the door. Pulling a towel out of his bag, he laid it on the floor before helping his boyfriend undress carefully.

“Let's get you situated so you'll be feeling better. I'm going to go wash my hands real quick. Go ahead and let the waters out.” Watching the other nod, he moved out of the stall to wash his hands and pull his sleeves up. Getting back to the handicap stall after drying his hands, he helped Matt onto the towel. The ginger had his bottom lip between his teeth to muffle his sounds, a second towel over his stomach and pelvis to keep decency and warmth. Rubbing his boyfriend's hips lightly, he could see the head crowning, watching as the other parent of their children brought the first of the three oldest into the world.

He watched as the head slipped out and into his hands, flinching back at the slick feel of mucus-like fluids covering the child's head. Giving light praises to keep the other calm, he was soon holding a small pair of shoulders. And it wasn't too long after that he pulled the softly whining infant up and laid them against their ‘mum's’ stomach on top of the towel.

“There we go, the first is out and well. I am proud of you.” Smiling to his partner, he used the towel that he had laid the newborn on to wipe away fluid.

“W-what are they? And how much time till the bell rings?” Cutting the cord with a small pocket knife, he put a diaper on the newborn before dressing them lightly and wrapping them in a small blanket.

“Little boy. He's a little boy. And there's about seven minutes till dismissal. I'm getting uncomfortable with how the fluids are just sitting there behind the plug, so I'm going to let them out real quick.” Watching the other nod, he stood from where he knelt on the floor to move over to pull out his own plug. Putting the plug back in place as well as helping Matt to do the same, he helped the other get re-dressed and into a position to hide their firstborn when getting on the bus. The little boy was latched onto his maternal parent's nipple, the teen being helped with getting his clothes back on while simultaneously holding the baby and trying to keep a second from dropping. The two of them had managed to strap the boy to the taller's chest before getting both the shirt and jacket on overtop. They were lucky that it was chilly today, giving them an actual reason to wear coats and not be questioned. Getting cleaned up the last bit, he held his boyfriend in place as the bell rang, waiting a moment before they both walked out of the room and into the crowd. He noticed Edd and Tom leaving the same way as them with a girl who seemed to be actively talking with them. He wouldn't prod into their business, they just needed to get onto the bus without Matt jostling their son too much.

It wasn't too hard to get to the yellow vehicle, the two of them getting on and into the back quickly. He hoped the people in the surrounding seats would just assume that they're just fucking again and ignore them. Getting into the seat first, he set the bags into the small empty seat that was behind theirs. Rubbing just over where his unborn was positioned, he watched as Matt sat next to him, freckled hands under the shirt and making sure the boy was safe and asleep. Everything calmed down quickly after they got settled, himself tempted to remove his coat or use his boyfriend as a pillow. That is until the bus lurched forward, sending him into the back of the seat in front of theirs and on the floor in a position akin to spread kneeling. He felt the head of his unborn drop instantly, the shoulders and body falling into his birth canal quickly after it. Letting out a light whimper, he felt hands move under his arms to help him back into the seat.

“The position I fell in made the baby drop. The head is almost low enough to hit the plug I need to birth.” He couldn't close his legs comfortably, leaning his back against the window he could tell he was whining. He couldn't be blamed though, he had a baby who was all for getting out. Feeling hands grab his arms to keep him from removing the plug, he looked up into the blue oceans with tears in his silver eyes.

“Are you absolutely sure that you can't hold them for a little longer? I know our stop is close to the end of the route but-” Sitting forward a little, he pulled on his boyfriend's shoulder. It took everything to keep his vocal cords from letting loose his pained cries. 

“You know exactly how it feels to have a baby about to crown. Do you really want to watch me sit here on this bus until I can't hold back the cries of pain and the whole bus figures us out?” He fell back against the window, panting as the next contraction lit him on fire, the feeling of the head hitting the plug. Matt's eyes widened at his words, releasing his wrists and nodding carefully. The bus went over a pothole, himself almost falling again. Watching the other go pale, the ginger reached over the back of the seat to grab his backpack. Pulling out his plug, he kept his pants on as he felt the head begin to move into a crown.

“Go ahead and push. I'm getting things out to help you.” Nodding, he bore down hard as he felt the head push through him, getting the head halfway out. He noticed that the other's pants held something heavier than just the first child's umbilical cord. Gasping softly as the head slipped into his pants and tented the fabric, he spoke up near silently. 

"This is why we don't go two rounds without condoms you dumbass ginger. I don't care if it feels better to go in bare, I don't want to give birth every ten months.” Shoving his pants off to his thighs, he held the head in his hands carefully as he pushed.

“Yeah I get you, the shoulders are almost out and you'll be done.” Hearing Matt give an almost soundless moan in pain, he moved quickly to pull the other over himself despite the closeness interfering with his emotions. Giving a soft, half fake moan, he held the head and shoulders closer to his lower stomach as the hips and legs of his child slipped out with a soft squelch. Quickly putting his thumb in the newborn's mouth, he glanced over to the back of the seat in front of them, a pair of eyes quickly backing off knowing they were caught.

“Mine is out, so you just keep pushing. I pulled you over me because the seat in front of us was watching. How's the oldest?” Pulling the child he had just birthed up to his nipple, removing his thumb from their mouth to let them eat. Grabbing a towel from the bag that was now on the floor, he wrapped his baby girl in his arms, using one hand to hold her steady, he used the other to open his boyfriend's pants and let the youngest free. Helping his boyfriend get the younger twin out and the Two infants clean and dressed, he hid the soiled cloth in the backpack as he strapped his newborn daughter to his chest before helping Matt adjust to a set of twins against his chest. Getting off the bus at their stop, despite a limp from their lower regions stretching to let their children out, they both made their way into Matt's place, quickly getting to the ginger's room. Untangling the three infants and letting them lay on the bed for the moment, the two of them undressed to get the placentas out and shower with the newborns.

“So what are they? Mine's a little girl.” Climbing into the shower while holding his baby girl, he bounced the cooing infant, her silver eyes wide and looking at everything.

“Identical boys, they're all so beautiful.” Lightly washing their children, they couldn't help the smiles over their faces.

“These three are the best secrets of hell.” Watching Matt nod as they dried the triplets off and dressed the three, they all climbed into the ginger's bed to fall asleep, the newborn infants all nestled between their parents instead of in their cribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 2659 words
> 
> Definitely tagged underage since 1) Tord gave a blowjob in the school library, and 2) The whole bus assuming that they were fucking   
> [even though Matt and Tord are both 18 here. Edd is technically the only one who isn't a legal adult [Besides Mari from Beautiful HEL] and like all the kids]
> 
> You see that this isn't completed? That's because my brain decided to put in a third one-shot that's directly connected. Two people know who that is on.
> 
> Posting this during what would be my lunch period in high school. Don't hate me too much haha.
> 
> ~Mari


	3. HEL-lish Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:30 am y'all let me sleep for once

It wasn't hard to hide his condition, well for the most part. He had made the dumb choice of taking gym classes his senior year instead of just going for an aide position like his boyfriend did. At least working in the office or as a teacher's assistant would be better than running laps. Thing was, he managed to hide it well. Instead of going right to the weights during the two periods, he almost always went to the treadmill. The only reason why he got out of following the class was by wearing a brace on his wrist that he got from Patryck, and with it he wasn't being told to lift weights. What was even better is how he was able to hide the full front of his condition. He normally wore loose clothes almost always, that fact having confused people on his body type the past few years.

 

“Paul? You alright?” Glancing to the side where his boyfriend sat, he gave a slight smile. He hadn't noticed how his hand was gripping the front of his salmon-colored hoodie. He was just picking up the other to go to school, both of them only having half-day schedules. His stomach was practically killing him, the light kicking not being too showy.

 

“Let's just get to school Pat, I'll tell you when I park.” Watching the other nod the thick and long hair bouncing with the head movement, he drove towards the destination. It wasn't too long of a drive, but the entire time he bit his inner cheek to distract from the movement in his gut. Yeah, the little captive was due soon, and soon couldn't come soon enough. The moment he parked his car in the lower lot, he turned it off after popping the locks, ready to be questioned.

 

“Is she being active? You look pale and like you're in pain.” Shaking his head a bit, he placed his hand over the lower part of his stomach.

 

“She's being a little brat. We're fine though.” Watching the taller's eyes squint at him, he rolled his own. Unbuckling from his seat, he moved to get out before he was pulled into a warm kiss.

 

“Text me if something happens alright? I doubt Tord and Matt are going to be here today so I'm alone in my aide period.” Nodding, he grabbed his half-empty duffle bag from the back seat as he got out, watching Patryck grab his backpack before the doors locked. The two of them walked up to the side entrance, splitting ways at the lobby. He watched as the other went to the library to set things down, walking to the auxiliary gym  for his first period of the day. The room was empty for now, but as time passed more people would be in the room. Adjusting the brace on his wrist, he moved to set his bag down by the door before turning on the machine he was going to use.

 

About twenty minutes later while he was taking a break from running, he excused himself to the locker room. He could usually last the full forty-five-minute class and maybe a little longer than that, but it seemed that today that wasn't going to work. So much for a Monday. Glad he brought his bag with him, he moved to the back corner of the room, sitting on one of the benches between the lockers. Taking a deep breath he moved the bag to be in front of his person before pulling the bottom of his hoodie and t-shirt up a little to show his skin.

 

“Jeez kid, what's got you so active today huh?” Watching a small foot imprint itself against his skin, he snorted a little before tracing his fingers against the small bump. Usually she was asleep during school, so this was odd. Jumping a bit as an alarm went off across the school, he stood up quickly from the bench and moved over to the shelves. So there was a violent storm drill today, looked like he needed to move before the entirety of the gym area found him. Throwing his bag over the shelf and into the old showers, he pulled it forward enough for him to slip through before moving the heavy furniture back into place. Moving to sit on the floor, he could hear the door to the locker room open and his male classmates entering and moving between the lockers and onto the floor. There was rough movements from his stomach, obviously the noise and the rush making the girl fussy. Sighing, he picked up his phone from where it was on the floor after noticing how much it was vibrating. Opening the device, he was met with numerous messages asking how he was doing.

 

‘We're fine Pat, she's just fussy from all the noise and movement.’ He received a much calmer message in return, using one hand to open his duffle bag and grabbing the headset.

 

“I hope this calms you down kid, I can't exactly talk to you too much right now.” Plugging it into his phone, he managed to get the headphones securely on his belly before starting to play the music. He could hear the chatter from the actual locker room, complaints about how people were missing their work out periods. Running his fingers against some of his uncovered skin, he felt a hand press against the spot.

 

“So strong and active.” Whispering to himself, he used the wall to help himself up on his feet. He placed his phone in his hoodie pocket before starting to pace the room in an attempt to soothe the baby girl and get her to rest. He lost track of time while he was pacing, not realizing that two class periods passed. It wasn't like he cared, a pain began in his gut and that was the only reason why he hadn't stopped. Feeling his gym shorts get soaked, he placed all his weight against the wall of the shower. Well shit, how could this get any better?

 

"You want out don't you kid? Can't you wait any longer? I'm a little busy right now." Groaning, he rifled through his bag for his sweatpants, using the wall for leverage as he stripped off his soaked boxers and shorts. Might as well go commando if it meant he'd be able to get this done with sooner. Slipping on the sweatpants and packing his things up, he sent a text to Patryck only to be told to go to the library. He was pulled behind the desk the moment he entered the room with his bag, being helped on the ground under the desk.

 

"You said over text that she was coming, did your water break?" Nodding, he felt rough kicks, leaning back while groaning softly. Two warm hands cupped against his stomach carefully, lightly rubbing his swollen and pained gut. His dark brown eyes widened as he felt the small body flip around, his muscles being spread on the inside.

 

He was on the floor for a while, his legs spread and knees lined up with his eyebrows. So much for the library being quiet and calm. He could watch as his boyfriend tried doing his designated work, despite the current situation. Feeling his entrance being nudged against, he tried to keep himself calm as he sat in place, grabbing his boyfriend's pant leg after a few short moments to get the attention.

 

"Paul? What's wrong? I need to work so nobody comes over." Biting the inside of his mouth he shook his head.

 

"She is coming right now." His voice was shaky and soft, one hand cupping the crotch of his pants.

 

"Right now?! Can't you both wait a little longer?" Shaking his head, he gave a light push feeling hips coming from him. Watching Patryck get onto his knees in front of him, he let the other pull his pants down a bit. They both could see the feet to hips of their baby girl, Pat holding the hips with a towel he was glad that was in his bag. He gave a soft push, the torso following the hips. Hearing a throat clear above the desk, he quickly took the towel that held the baby girl's body as Patryck stood up. He could barely hear the conversation through the wood, but he could see the blood covering parts of the taller's arms.

 

It wasn't much later that he heard the shelter in place drill start, being told by school staff to stop pushing until the ambulance arrived. It was hard for him to listen, but he was glad when he was helped onto the gurney and into the ambulance. He was given the okay once the doors closed, the shoulders moving through him after a moment. He managed to push the head out right before they made it to the hospital, being taken down to the maternity ward with his newborn daughter. 

 

The little girl was screaming her head off as they were taken through the halls until she was laid on his chest. They were both cleaned up and admitted to the hospital, himself and his daughter being checked over and the placenta removed from him. The next time he saw the small brunette with brown eyes, she was being held by her father.

 

"You have a name for her yet?" Smiling as his finger was held in a small grip, he nodded.

 

"What about Leah? Leah Jane Davis-Vork?" Getting a kiss, he was handed the swaddled life he had been carrying.

~~~~~

“Miss Smiths? You have some visitors.” He could hear the nurse through the door, himself adjusting how he was holding both his children. Being let in after the nurse left, he smiled as he saw the younger brunette girl in the hospital bed, her long hair held in a loose bun and a pair of glasses over her eyes.

 

“We thought it would be nice to visit godmommy while she wasn't feeling well. Matt and Tord are going to visit in a bit with Paul and Patryck, they're all down in the maternity ward.” Watching the teen laugh, he watched as Tom set the diaper bag on the in-room couch. Helping her get situated with holding both of his kids despite her dominant arm out of commission and an IV in the other hand, she did a great job at holding both infants.

 

“So, what in HEL happened while I was out? Tord and Matt are visiting big brows and chicken wings in the maternity ward? Any idea why they weren't at school while you both weren't?” Laughing at the bad pun the girl made, he watched as Tom took a few pictures.

 

“Tord and Matt apparently gave birth on school property at the same time as I did. And Paul had his kid today in the middle of Patryck's aide period in the library. They were brought by ambulance earlier. So I don't think anyone is going to be in class tomorrow. How's your arm and leg by the way.” Watching the soft laugh come through the body sitting in the cot, her face became serious a second later.

 

“Dead.” There was a pause, a laugh cracking the girl's demeanor. “Just like my soul.”

 

“And there's godmommy Mari, bad quality of humor and all.” A nearly cackling laugh left her at Tord's entrance, himself taking his baby girl who began whimpering softly.

 

“Speak of the devil and he doth come.” The smirk on the dark blonde's face made the comment even funnier.

 

“I may have horns, but I'm not HEL's devil. I'll leave that position open.” Laughter lit up the room, it taking a few moments to calm.

 

“Who let the neurology floor become teen parents  anonymous?”

 

“Well I guess we all know who the nerdy straight virgin is.” Mari stuck her tongue out at Matt, giving a grin.

 

“Guess who got something I've never gotten, especially on repeat.”

 

“And what's that?” Paul was the one to speak up, sleeping newborn in his arms as he messed with the plastic bracelet that was on his wrist. 

 

“A ‘D’. I may be nerdy and a virgin, but my fluid and pan ass is anything but straight thank you very much.” It was that comment that made everyone laugh, myself finally realizing that Tom was recording the entire exchange.

 

God, these secrets of HEL sure are beautiful. Especially when they bring together one hellish family.

 

"We can all tell you're bigger than that." The words from Tom had the eldest girl in the room turn bright red right before she threw a stuffed cat at him with her left arm.

 

"Tom I swear I will weaponize my arm, I know how to disconnect myself from the machine. So shut your mouth you hoe. Edd control your boyfriend! He's staring at my tits." The laughter started back up across the room, a pair of purple and silver glasses being thrown onto the bed as Mari wiped her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 2177 words
> 
> This is d o n e  
> Y'all ask for more I'll weaponize my working arm y'all hear.
> 
> Haven't been in highschool for a year and a half so shut up
> 
> ~Redd

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 2768 words
> 
> Totally based off my own schedule from senior year of highschool.
> 
> Self insert? Maybe. 
> 
> Something is happening with Tord and Matt hmm?
> 
> ~Mari


End file.
